The present disclosure relates to the field of personal vaporizers
Personal vaporizers are handheld devices that vaporize a vaporizing medium such as a liquid solution or a wax. The vapor is then inhaled by its user. A typical personal vaporizer has an atomizer having a heating element that selectively heats the medium in order to produce the vapor. A rechargeable battery is also typically employed for powering the atomizer.
Personal vaporizers for vaporizing liquid media typically include a fluid chamber that holds the liquid, and a wick that communicates liquid from the chamber to the atomizer. The liquid solution typically includes chemicals such as one or more of propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol 400, and an alcohol. Extracted flavorings can also be included in the fluid. Electronic cigarettes are a type of personal vaporizer, and use a liquid solution that includes tobacco-derived nicotine. Personal vaporizers also can be used with liquid solutions that include one or more of various essential oils, including cannabis oil.
Personal vaporizers for vaporizing wax media typically include a bowl- or cup-shaped structure at the atomizer into which wax media can be placed. Such personal vaporizers typically do not include a fluid chamber, but instead typically include a detachable mouthpiece that can be removed to provide access to the atomizer cup.
Personal vaporizers typically include an air path so that vaporized media can be mixed with air and delivered to the user. Thus, air holes are formed in and through various structures of each vaporizer. However, in certain conditions, such as during periods of nonuse, vaporizing media may leak from the air holes.
Further, for some types of personal vaporizers it is desired to keep the profile, such as the cross-sectional area, of the vaporizer as small as possible. However, it is also desired to maximize vapor delivery. Maximizing such vapor delivery entails maximizing the lumen size of a vapor delivery tube from a vaporization chamber to the mouthpiece, while simultaneously maximizing the cross-sectional area of the wick(s) that deliver vaporizing liquid from a tank to the vaporizing chamber. The considerations of reducing device profile while simultaneously maximizing the cross-sectional area dedicated to both the vapor delivery tube and the wick(s) are often competing.